The Truth
by Daydreamr4ever
Summary: "I'm in love with you." Melissa and Joey speculative fic, set after the season 3 finale. Spoilers (duh). One-shot


**A/N: So... I'm back! With a new story! So, for you Melissa and Joey lovers, here's what I, at least, wish will happen, even though it probably won't, seeing as it will ruin the dynamic of the show! For those of you who haven't read my Baby Daddy fics, check them out! I'm very proud of them. This, however, is a one-shot. (: Enjoy!**

**~Caitlyn**

* * *

"Mel?" Joe asked, his voice betraying the surprise he felt when he saw her standing there with Austin, and realized that he may have interrupted something.

"Hey, Joe..." Mel mumbled, awkwardly glancing between Austin and Joe for a moment. Luckily, Lennox chose that moment to run in.

"Hey, Aunt Mel! Did Joe tell you- Oh..." Lennox had started off jubilant, but one glance at the scene helped her realize that, well, Joe _didn't_ tell her.

Ryder ran in next, nearly crashing into Lennox, who had stopped short at the door. She immediately clamped her hand over her brother's mouth and dragged him upstairs before he could make the situation even more awkward.

"Um... I'll just be... yeah..." Joe stammered, and then rubbed his forehead and pushed past Mel and Austin to get to his room.

"Joe, wait!" Mel called after him, setting down her wine glass before turning to Austin. "I'm so sorry, Austin, but I think you should go. I'll call you tomorrow." She told him bluntly, before pushing him quickly out the door, before running after Joe.

"Joe, what are you doing home so early? I thought you had the funeral and-"

"Mel, I came back early for _you_." Joe cut her off. "Lennox and Ryder and my own _mother_ convinced me to come back for you!"

Mel gave him a clueless look. "I thought you didn't want me at the funeral. I thought you were still angry at me for what I promised-slash-didn't-promise. Wait." She said, holding her hand up as Joe opened his mouth to speak. "Two seconds, I'll be right back."

So Joe sat down on his bed, feeling like a fool, running through all of the things he had planned to tell Mel before he saw her with Austin. He was so close...

He was also so wrapped up in his thoughts, he hardly noticed Mel come back with two glasses and one of the expensive wines.

"Okay, I broke out the good meds," She began, pouring plenty into both of their glasses. "So spill."

Joe gave her a look that said _Really?_ But he took a glass anyway. After a long sip, he cleared his throat to say. "Mel, I came back for you. Not to get you to come back for the funeral- though I'd appreciate it if you went." He added, standing up and walking over to her.

"Why? So I can dress up like your ex-wife again? I don't want to think tramp-slut-tramp-slut when we're walking around at the funeral." Mel retorted, and he saw that maybe he had hurt her feelings, making her dress up like Tiffany. Then again, it really was her idea...

"No, Mel. I want you there as Melanie Burke, youngest city councilwoman in Toledo, Ohio." He said softly, stepping even closer. Her eyes widened a fraction, so she took another sip of her wine, waiting for him to go on. "I came here tonight to tell you," He paused, mentally praying for whatever higher power there was out there to supply him with the right thing to say. "I came back to tell you that, well, I'm in love with you Mel. I'm in love with you, and I can't help it. I know you. I know your likes, your dislikes, your quirks, your favorite perfume, everything. And before you say you don't love me, and that I'm fired... Just... Don't say it." His voice broke a bit on the last part, and he felt embarrassed that he had let so much emotion leak into his voice. Every well-toned muscle in his body tensed at what she would say next.

Her blue eyes were as wide as saucers. "You... you _love_ me?" She asked, almost breathlessly. He nodded, holding his own breath, waiting for the words.

But there weren't any. One second, she was standing there in shock, the next, her wineglass was on the table, her arms around his neck, her lips on his. They kissed like that for a while, deeply and passionately, as if making up for the three long years they had ignored their passion for each other. Where they had ignored the truth. This time, there was no jacked up alcohol running through their veins- it was just the two of them, fully conscious and aware of what they were doing. And it was perfect.

After a few minutes, Joe broke off, and asked, "Will you go on a date with me?"

Mel nodded, still you of breath. "Yes. Yes, of course."

Joe smirked, his trademark smugness bleeding into his voice. "Do you even care where we go?" Mel shook her head, once again slightly confused. "Good. I'm taking you to a funeral, then."

Mel smacked his chest lightly, and then put her hand back on it. "You're like Iron Man or something." She poked him. "Or a vampire. You're not squishy."

Joe rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Mel. It's called Working Out. You could try it sometime."

Mel gaped at him. "Are you calling me _fat?_

"Nope. I'm saying that anyone can be as perfect as, well, me." Joe's smugness could barely be contained.

"Oh, please. You're so stuck up about that..." They bickered like that for a long while, taking breaks for kissing. They stayed up together long into the night.

* * *

**So, yeah! Those are my Mel & Joe hopes and dreams! It wasn't very in-depth, but I was trying to keep it short. Let me know if you want something like this, but in long-fic form!**

**Please review, and I hope you liked it!**


End file.
